2016-11-05 - Sentinel Alert
It is a quiet afternoon day in Greymalkin as Jean takes Rachel and Laura out of Harry's. "That's sort of where most of the staff considers to be thier second home outside of the Mansion." She tells the pair, laughing. Rachel Summers is happy to be out of the mansion, done with school work, she's got her hands in her coat jacket. "I love Autumn." she declares, looknig around. "I like Spring too, but something about Autumn, hte smell in the air." she grins. "The Pumpkin Spice Lattes." Laura is strolling along with her room mate, quiet for the time being. The mention of pumpkin spice latte perks her curiosity however. She inquires,"Pumpkin spice latte? What's that, I thought pumpkins were for Halloween decoration?" She blinks owlishly at this, wondering what she's missed out on. Jean Grey laughs, "It's a rather popular and traditional falvor." She offers, even as she rubs the back of her head absentmindedly, "And I've had a headache all day on top of it.." Rachel Summers shakes her head to Laura. "Girl I'm failing as your roomate, my apologizes, we are going to get Pumpkin Spice-" she pauses and looks around. "Wait..wait..somethings not right..." she puts her hands on her temples, seeking out what she feels. "There's a disruption." she says a her eyes go white, an the red glow of psyhic energy goes around her head. Ray is locking on to something. Laura sniffs at the air, looking around curiously with the knitted brows of expectation. She smells ozone and the hair on her neck is standing up. She has no idea what's going on, but with her partners' reactions she knows it's not good. Her fists ball for action. That would be the building.. Thing that has kept them on edge. That building, ball, rolling energy in midair then. There's a spasming electrical signal then, a glowing spheroid in midair. Blue. A humanoid figure starting to appear within. Too big to be human. Bulky. Robotic. Jean screams, throwing up a defensive shield, "You two, get out of here!" <> Sorry Mom, Ray's not going to let her fight that thing by herself. She moves to add her own shield to Jeans. "This isn't good, this isn't good at all. Laura get behind us we need a plan of action and running aint it." Laura snaps blades and hmphs, not being one to hide behind anyone. She wishes she was in combat gear, then she'd have more options that don't involve ruining yet another nice outfit. She'll glance at the other two and ask,"What sort of Sentinel is that?" Coming through the portal, even as Jean works with Rachel on building up a massive telekinetic shield in front of the trio while sending the emergency signal over on her communicator requesting backup as the automated distress signal kicks in. The Sentinel coming is slightly beneath three meters tall, mostly white, with a red faceplate as it comes through the portal. It shifts, and it's attention turns to Rachel. Then it blasts. Two fists going up, blastin gat hte shields with a massiev eruption of raw energy! The Force of the blast is enough to push Rachel back, her feet making those little ruts in the ground. SHe glances at it and blinks. "Kate." is the first thing she says, but quickly shakes her head. "It's a Sentinel, a prototype." how the hell does Rachel know this? She glances to her mother. "We can't let this thing get away from us." The blast is literally slamming them back, and Jean is pumping every erg of energy shecan over inot the shield, even as it is glowing a bright, firey napalm from the energy as the pair desperately wnet to try and hold back it'sonslaught. Jean can't do more than ask how Rachel knows - all she can do is fight. Tos urvive. "Laura, hit it!" Laura does what she knows how to do, and charges right after the blast! She sprints to avoid disrupting the shield thingy they are doing, and move into a flanking position to stab strategically at it's knee and hip joints with the hope that her indestructible claws cripple the thing right off in case they decide for a retreat after all. Otherwise, slowing its departure would be good too. Iceman comes whipping around the corner of the mansion, already "dressed" for battle. He moves quite fast on his ice slides, and when he sees what's ggoing on, he banks this one into a ramp andlaunches himself ski jump style towards the back of the Sentinel's head, yealling as he goes, "Hey Ugly, time for you to chill out!" Laura leaps up and slashes over into the Nimrod, even as Iceman coats it over in a frozen popsicle. The ice cage around it glows, thens hatters, even as it moves to try and throw Laura off it. <> A quick energy blast is sent at the agile Bobby, even as it breaks off the attack on Jean and Rachel,and Jean is scrambling, trying to send up a blast of psionic energy at it to yank at plates that Laura had hacked a bit into to try and tear. Rachel Summers uses this opportunity to try to get a leg up against the machine. She launches herself into the air, glowing in psionic energy. "Jean cover Bobby, Laura try to open that tin can up! Watch out for the blast!" she glances over. 'Oh i'msorry for this." she waits for Laura's attack, but she picks up a small VW bug parked on the street, ready to throw at the Monster. X-23 is nimble, her reflexes honed from her time in Gotham, and it shows with the way she artfully dodges its swing at her. Maneuvering behind it, she makes to follow up Iceman's attack! No sooner does it shatter the ice from Bobby's attack, than Laura follows up with the thinking that maybe the cold weakens its defenses and sets in with a flurry of stabs into its back, punching with her fist claws in rapid succession! She twists with each punch, trying to rend and tear with her indestructible weapons. The nice thing about fighting jiant robots is that the whole "heroes don't kill" thing really doesn't get in the way, he unleashes a barrage of ice spikes, drawing the Sentinel's attention. When he sees the hovering Volkswagen, Iceman calls out, "I'll hit low!" Assuming that the implied "you hit high" will be understood. Then he does something very simple. He coats the ground under the sentiel in ice, and the bottom of its feet as well, making its footing nearly frictionless Jean Grey isn't asking why Rachel's giving orders, or how she's familiar with it - but Jean complies. It's 'do or die' as she darts to the side, and goes to rip up dozens of pieces of concrete, small metal objects, and other from the ground which were launched towards the Sentinel by the dozen, arcing through the air at maximum speed to try and impale it. They hit the armor, ping, bounce off, and deflect, Jean trying to give Bobby cover for his attacks as Bobby goes along, freezing the ground in front of it. As Bobby freezes theground, Laura goes to slash along it, cutting deep - there were limits to how far her claws could hack off at a time, if only due to the density of the armor plates. As she went to slash at it, it would extend a massive electrical feed along the edge fo it's body, tryign to blast her off as it went up a few feet in midair - only to have Rachel slam an exploding VW into it. Cleaved off bits, slashed armor, robotic insides starting to regenerate in a sick way. Oh yes..we will hit high. "Laura Jean hit him on the second!" she shouts as she throws the Bug at the the Robot's head, while Bobby is freezing the bottom The idea is that Jean and X-23 hit it after the first attack, turning this into awesome Team Combo. Okay so maybe Ray's players been watching RWBY too much. Slipping a pair of her throwing blades from her socks, even as she flexes her numbed and smoking arm from being zapped off, X-23 takes an aim on the repairing sections she's laid open with her attacks. With a quick one two, she flings the pair in succession at it with an eye to disrupting its repair! She mutters at Rachel,"Got it..." only after this is done. Then she gets up to catch a second wind and collect herself properly from being zapped. It's with a rippling of energy that Jean braces, throwing objects repeatedly against the NIMROD Sentinel again and again, trying to keep it off balance even as virtually everything in the area with some heft to it that she could hurl would be launched up against it. Laura leapt up and stabbed over at it, slashing at it and throwing blades to open chunks disrupting it as it regenerated. The pair kept it staggered, Jean then going to try and go for a more direct line of attack in trying to then pick up Laura to throw her like a living harpoon against the open edges of the Nimrod even as it kept on blasting at them and sild around! Most of it's energy beams shooting out at Bobby to mis! Ray see's her shot. Between the car and Laura's RAchel sees a gash into the machine's armor. She starts reaching into it with her mind, trying to start ripping the Sentinel from inside, wire's sparks and metal starts pulling out of the gash, however Nimord is too clever for that and he blasts Rachel right out of the sky, she falls to the ground in a smoldering heap. "Owwwwuch!" Laura doesn't approve of her friends getting hurt. Not letting Nimrod get any further chances to repair, she charges in yet again to continue Rachel's work at disemboweling the mechanical beast at a full sprint. If she makes it to point blank, she'll cut away at the segments pulled out by Rachel then drive her clawed fist into the open wound to get at whatever's inside as if stabbing it in the heart by way of the kidneys! Bobby stepping back for a few moments to avoid Jean's barrage of flying debris, Bobby sees what the girls are trying to do as the Sentinel auto repairs, and gets a sudden idea. hHe calls out, "Laura, just cut him up!" And then he startes blasting the Sententel with frost, specifically to form ice within it's wounds, slpitting them wider in the process. The rocketing of Laura almost literally has her up and inside the Sentinel, tearing out huge chunks of it, slashing and stabbing and skewering, ripping out bits and hurling them over. The hole gotten bigger by Rachel having literally yanked the Sentinel psychically from the inside out and gone to rip more of it, Laura literally cleaving her way into it'sinternals. And then Bobby is on top of it, as Laura slashes and skewered Bobby is superfreezing hte chunks of it to as low temperature as it can go. It's literally having internal bits breaking up inside as they're put down to nearly the point of absolute zero, then cleaved off and shattering into dust as Jean goes to rush forwards, catching Rachel in a telekinetic hold as the girl was blasted back. <> The Nimrod Sentinel goes to groan <> The surface of it's exoframe starts to heat up, and it goes to lance out at Iceman with several hureld flameballs launched at him that went to track him like missiles, even as it tried to grab at Laura ina powerful hand to literally try and rip her up and out off it and throw her off! And it blasted at Jean and Laur with another high end particle beam! Rachel Summers pushes herself up and shakes her head, trying to get her senses back together. SHe glances at Jean, they need Kitty or Rogue, or Kurt possibly all three. How to fight this thing. "He's adapting fast as we can hit it." she says. "It's got a power soure, we got to rip it out." Rachel's wobbily, she stumbles a bit before taking back to the air. This time she's reaching inside the Machine with her telekenisis feeling for the greatest generation of energy. She smiles. "Gotcha!" she sends the imagine to her mother...wiht the instruction. "Fastball special her right under ther collarbone as hard as you can" The rocketing of Laura almost literally has her up and inside the Sentinel, tearing out huge chunks of it, slashing and stabbing and skewering, ripping out bits and hurling them over. The hole gotten bigger by Rachel having literally yanked the Sentinel psychically from the inside out and gone to rip more of it, Laura literally cleaving her way into it'sinternals. And then Bobby is on top of it, as Laura slashes and skewered Bobby is superfreezing hte chunks of it to as low temperature as it can go. It's literally having internal bits breaking up inside as they're put down to nearly the point of absolute zero, then cleaved off and shattering into dust as Jean goes to rush forwards, catching Rachel in a telekinetic hold as the girl was blasted back. <> The Nimrod Sentinel goes to groan <> The surface of it's exoframe starts to heat up, and it goes to lance out at Iceman with several hureld flameballs launched at him that went to track him like missiles, even as it tried to grab at Laura ina powerful hand to literally try and rip her up and out off it and throw her off! And it blasted at Jean and Laur with another high end particle beam! X-23 is slung out, having no way to avoid when inside of the thing. She continues to hack and stab at its hand even to the point where she's thrown clear! Then comes the beam...and she's zapped while unable to dodge yet again. This isn't a good day for her. She rises to her feet with a groan, likely wreathed in smoke and scarred as she mutters,"Did you say...fastball?" She raises her bladed fists and prepares to get slung again. Hopefully this would be the last. The ground is swaying beneath her. It's been a long time since fire was a terribly effective weapon against Iceman. It simply takes a lot of energy to melt his superchilled, dense organic ice form. But when fire starts doing unnatural things like turning in mid air, he's not about to take chances. so he kicks off onto an ice slide andss tarts slaloming around, taking evasive action from the fireball. When he hears the attack plan, he does the only thing he can think of to help, putting an ice wall behind the Sentinel to make it more difficult for it to evade The fire literally darts through the ice wall that Bobby had thrown up at it like it wasn't there. It's literally charging after him like a guided missile, blasting through and targetig at him. In passing, it literally is melting his ice slide on contact and the frozen tundra being thrown up defensively. But Iceman is fast enough to avoid it going fully evasive. And then on Rachel's count Jean launches Laura through the air once more like a rocket, guiding the youngermutant in like a ballistic missile towards the target, taking her cue from Rachel'st houghts and memories of where to hit, even as she puts as much kinetic energy into Laura as the older woman can manage, going to pierce Laura through the outer layering of armor of the Nimrod. And then over as Rachel has it - the fusion based 'heart'of the Sentinel that empowered it, in a solid telekinetic grasp even as her psionic field got a solid tether on it, working through the Sentinel's attempts at adapting to her psionic frequency. Summers(#582) \Rachel concentrates harder than she's ever done before her noses begins to bleeds as her brains are working over time, her eyes are white, the psionic glow off her body is blinding, the Omega Class mutant is show off her stuff. "Not today!" she whispers to Nimrod as she rips the power source from it's body. The glowing fushion heart is well starting to overload, maybe someone else shoudl take over to get rid of the thing. Rachel manages to get out. "A little help." so dizzy. Jean Grey yells out, "Laura, get Rachel to cover! Bobby, put it in as much ice as you can manage!" The sudden beep-beep-BEEP warning noise that the removed fusion core is making are enough to give everyone the ide aof what it's goin to do, even as Jean readies as Bobby puts as much ice around it as he can to launch it up into orbit. Laura skids into the dirt after getting harpooned yet again. She staggers to her feet and stumbles over to Rachel like she was directed, blades slipping away as she makes it over to her to get her roommate up and clear of danger. She can't heal like Laura can, after all. Bobby curses. Power sources that beep ominously are never a good sign. At least the fire isn't chasing him any more. So he turns his attention to the power core and focusues on dropping its temperature as far as possible, ice forms around it in the process, but the core itself gets within spitting distance of absolute zero Rachel Summers grrins and lets Laura help her a bit. "So after this how about some pumpkin spice lattes."she says adding a TK shield aroun them just in case, SHe leans on Laura though to help her get out of danger. And the core, put almost to absolute zero, is rocketed up and over into the heavens, launched with as much force as Jean can manage up to launch it sky high, vanishing to orbit.. When there's a massive KRAKKA-THOOM that splits the air as it was shot several miles up into the lower stratosphere and beacons, a shockwave of radiant spectral energy. Off to the side, the shredded and disabled remnants fo the Nimrod Sentinel.. Vanish without a noise. Laura stares up at the radiance of the explosion as she replies to Rachel simplistically,"Ok." She's going to want at least two calzones also, maybe the latte could wash them down right. She's a mess of healing scars, likely a thing or two broken too. Rachel Summers blinks as the thing vanishes. "I was expecting a bigger explosion." she lowers the Tk sheild. She leans against the wall. She glanecs ato Bobby and Jean and gives a thumbs up. "So no one needs to kow I threw a car." Jean Grey takes a breathand slowly gets up, offering her hand out ot help the others, "Rachel.. What in God's name /was/ that thing?" The question of how Rachel knew about it is left unasked. Rachel Summers tires to play the vague game and shield her thoughts form her mom, Jean doesn't need to know how terrible the future could be. "It's an experimental Sentinel." she says. "I don't know what it was doing here." Jean Grey nods quietly, "All right." She trusts her daughter. She can sense Rachel's shields going up.. And Jean trusts her to not push the question. Then she takes a breath.. "Would you like for me to setup an appointment with you with EMma?" Rachel Summers shakes her head no, that's the last thing she needs is the White Queen poking around in there. "I'm okay just a little winded,took alotout of me." she offers. "I'm okay really." That gets a nod from Jean, "Allr ight. Come on, let's go home. I'm still going to ask Hank to check us all over to make sure we're okay." She adds, "And I promise that the car will be our little secret." Rachel Summers grins at her. "What car?" she giggles.